


王子和他的忠犬骑士

by andyanduin



Category: 5927 - Fandom
Genre: 5927, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyanduin/pseuds/andyanduin
Summary: 大纲吉十岁的狱寺骑士是如何对纲吉效忠，又如何到美好结局的。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 6





	王子和他的忠犬骑士

很久很久以前，在王国内幸福生活的国王和王后生了一个十分可爱且肌肤白皙的孩子叫做沢田纲吉，纲吉在国王和王后的宠爱下逐渐长大，虽然胆小懦弱，但是十分善良，像是天使一样。

王国内的人民都很喜欢这个善良可爱的小王子。

狱寺家族是王国里有名的骑士家族，家族里的每一位男性成员都是出色的骑士，狱寺隼人也是，从小就崇拜骑士的狱寺小的时候就发誓一定要成为最厉害的骑士，跟随一个强大的主人。

他也完成了他的誓言，在15岁的时候成为了同年龄最强大的骑士。

狱寺隼人和沢田纲吉第一次相遇是在纲吉五岁时，那个时候的狱寺隼人已经有15岁了，一般这个年纪的骑士都有了跟随的主人，但是狱寺隼人是个例外，并不是因为他不强大，而是因为他太强大，所以被国王指定给了年仅五岁的纲吉。

但是狱寺隼人并不觉得荣幸，他只想跟随最强大的人。虽然他没有见过纲吉王子，但是也听过纲吉王子胆小又天真的传言，哪怕纲吉贵为王子，他也觉得一点都不荣幸，他才不想跟着一个小屁孩儿呢。

狱寺隼人第一次见到沢田纲吉的时间，却是他被一群强盗围住，遍体鳞伤的倒在地上，神智已经半昏迷的时候。

“你们在做什么！”

……

是谁？似乎是个小孩子……笨蛋，快跑，这些强盗不会对小孩子留情的！

后面的事情他就没有印象了，因为他已经失去了意识。

“唔……”

脑海里还停留在陌生小孩儿冲出来挡在他面前场景的狱寺隼人激动的从床上坐了起来，不过身体的疼痛差点让狱寺隼人又躺下去，身体上的伤都已经包扎好了，但是这并不是狱寺隼人的关注点。

他躺着的床的床单和被子都是顶级的舶来品，只有王宫或者贵族才能拥有，加上房间里的装饰大部分都是昂贵精致的东西，狱寺隼人就能肯定，这个地方是王宫，救他的小孩儿不是王宫里面的人，就是那个小孩儿之后找的人是王宫里面的人。

如果是王宫里面的话，小孩儿只能是他不愿意跟随的沢田纲吉了。狱寺隼人打心底里的希望那个小孩儿不是沢田纲吉。

“太好了，你终于醒了，你已经昏迷两天了。”

小孩儿看到坐起来的狱寺隼人先是松了口气，随即紧张的跑过去，小手按着狱寺隼人的手臂想要让他赶紧躺下来。

男孩儿还有些婴儿肥，看着十分可爱，但是狱寺并不觉得，看着男孩儿穿着的华丽服饰他就知道，这肯定就是王子沢田纲吉了。偏偏在这种情况下见到王子。

“那个，我还不知道你叫什么……”

内心充满了负面情绪的狱寺隼人一愣，王子不知道他是谁，只是看着他被强盗就冲上去护住他吗？

听很多人说，小王子就是看着可爱的小奶狗都会害怕，没想到会看到更加凶恶的强盗反而挡在了他的面前，那个时候的小王子自己肯定都害怕的不行。

“我叫狱寺隼人，我真是太不识相了，您简直超越了我的想象，甚至还拯救了那么不成器的我，这条命以后就交给您了！”

狱寺隼人不顾自己的伤势脸带红晕的跪在小王子面前，抓住沢田纲吉的手，亲吻小王子的手背献上自己的忠诚。以后这个只有5岁的王子就是他的主人了，他一定会拼命保护主人的安全的。

“大哥哥……你在说什么……”

小王子沢田纲吉一脸被吓到了的无措表情，5岁的小王子还不知道面前的人是他父亲给他指定的骑士，也没见过这样的情形，完全不知道怎么办才好。

之后不管沢田纲吉做什么，狱寺隼人必定同行，沢田纲吉想要什么，狱寺隼人必定会用尽任何办法给小王子奉上。

但是这样平静的生活只持续到小王子十岁。

沢田纲吉十岁的时候，国王沢田家光和王后沢田奈奈出去旅行行踪不明，十岁的纲吉才刚刚开始接触政务，但是要统率整个国家就不够看了，暴躁易怒不太信任人的狱寺隼人几乎是一夜之间变得沉稳可靠了起来，帮扶着年幼的王子管理国家。

五年以后。

已经25岁了的狱寺隼人高大又成熟稳重，虽然眉宇间经常带着一丝忧郁，但是就是这样略带忧郁的感觉让他成为了王国最受欢迎的男人。只是成年十年了，狱寺隼人不仅没有妻子，就连恋人也不曾有过。虽然纲吉好奇的有问过为什么，但是狱寺隼人只是说了一句他有喜欢的人，便岔开了话题，之后不论纲吉怎么追问，都不说自己的心上人是谁。

并不是他想要卖关子，而是他没办法说出口，说他喜欢的是纲吉。先不说纲吉贵为王子，他只是个骑士，被男性喜欢什么的，要是被沢田纲吉知道了之后，肯定会疏远他的吧。

他是在纲吉十岁的时候发现他喜欢上这个比自己小十岁的王子的，那个时候得知自己父母失踪，很有可能死亡的王子正躲在房间里偷偷的哭泣，身为贴身骑士的他——狱寺隼人当然要去安慰伤心的王子，但是在看到少年偷偷抹泪的样子的时候，他不合时宜的心动了，靠近王子时，洗完澡带着的香甜气味更是让他晕晕乎乎的连安慰了什么都记不清楚了。

等到沢田纲吉睡着抱着兔子抱枕睡着之后，狱寺隼人也回了自己的房间，在身上残留的纲吉的气味散尽之前，想着王子的哭颜和白皙的手掌惭愧的疏解了一次欲望，疏解完之后，狱寺隼人几乎是带着厌恶的洗干净了自己手上的秽物。

“王子……”

昏暗的房间里，狱寺隼人眉头紧皱的抓着手帕，神情痛苦。心怀污浊、对自己主人有不洁想法的他真的还能呆在王子的身边吗。如果被王子发现、疏远了他，该怎么办……

幸运的是，五年了，纲吉已经要准备上任国王了，狱寺隼人心思也没有被发现，一直以来，狱寺隼人还是沢田纲吉最信任最亲近的人。

“王子，边境发生了暴动，需要我去处理一下吗？”

纲吉坐在书桌后看着拿着羊皮纸汇报的狱寺，有些无奈的开口，“不是说好了没有其他人的时候叫我纲吉的吗？”

“是，纲吉王子。”

纲吉叹了口气，隼人哪里都好，就是太尊敬他了，不肯用亲密一点的称呼，明明隼人在他身边已经十年了。

“三天后就是我的加冕仪式了，去边境隼人能够赶得回来吗？”

“那一天不论发生了什么事情我都会回来的，纲吉王子。”

狱寺隼人走到桌边单膝跪下，虔诚的牵住沢田纲吉的手，亲吻少年的手背，做这个动作的时候就代表他一定会遵守诺言，这十年来，狱寺隼人没有一次打破过这个神圣的约定，再艰难再危险他都会去完成。

“一路小心。”

沢田纲吉在狱寺启程前，送了狱寺隼人一个护身符，做工材料都是珍贵的丝绸，只是缝工和护身符上歪歪扭扭的字，还有沢田纲吉脸上带着微微红晕的表情，狱寺隼人就知道这一定是王子自己缝制的。

他把护身符珍惜的放在口袋里，脸上也出现了一抹红色。

“我绝对会爱惜它的，王子。”

男人骑在马上，碧绿色的眼眸充斥着温柔，还有一丝深藏的爱意。

狱寺隼人就这样离开了王城。

沢田纲吉难得的，感觉到了一丝寂寞，这次男人要离开三天，这是狱寺隼人出门最长的时间了，一般出远门的任务，他都会刻意的派给其他人，那么长时间的相处，他已经变得十分依赖狱寺隼人了。

隼人也是，知道他把需要远行的任务都交给了别人还是无声的默许了，导致他越发依赖隼人。

这次隼人开口主动说要外出肯定是十分严重的事情吧。

在狱寺隼人离开之后，王国上下依旧紧锣密鼓的筹备着沢田纲吉的加冕庆典，但是在狱寺隼人离开的第一天晚上的时候，沢田纲吉就出事了。

王宫信使快马加鞭连夜的把这个消息传到边境，但是狱寺隼人知道这件事情的时候也还是第二天早晨了，得知纲吉出事的狱寺的心神大震，衣服都来不及整理就骑上马就朝着王宫飞奔。

一路上，即便是饥饿疲惫的不行，狱寺隼人都不曾停下来休息。

回到王宫之后，狱寺隼人做的第一件事也不是休息，而是去了王王宫的花园。纲吉躺在花团锦簇中，仿佛并不是因为女巫的毒苹果而死亡，只是安详的沉睡。

狱寺隼人踉跄着跪倒在少年的身边，看着纲吉安详的面容，忍耐不住紧捏住了手里的护身符，翡翠绿的眼眸里盈满了痛苦的泪水。要是他没有去边境，纲吉是不是就不会出事，明明他发过誓要保护纲吉不受任何伤害，没想到他第一次失败，就要承受永远失去对方的后果。

“王子……阿纲……”狱寺伸出手，捧起纲吉的右手，温热的唇瓣轻轻触碰冰冷的肌肤，蓄积的热泪终于忍耐不住，滴落在纲吉白皙的手背上。看到纲吉额手背被打湿，狱寺连忙慌乱的擦干净，但是情绪崩溃的男人完全没办法让热泪停住。

“阿纲……不要抛下我啊……”藏了十年的爱意在这一刻爆发了出来，狱寺第一次违反了自己内心的那条线，抚摸上了少年的脸颊，“拜托了……让我……跟你一起走吧。”

男人低下头流着泪吻上了少年的唇瓣，虔诚又悲伤，周围盛开的花仿佛也低下了头，无声的默哀。

但是，奇迹发生了。

“咳咳咳，咳咳。”

被断定死亡的少年突然猛烈的咳嗽了起来，最后竟然咳出来一块苹果块。原来王子并不是真的死亡了，而是被那块施了魔法的苹果卡在喉咙口，导致假死的。解咒的条件说难也难，简单也简单，就是，真爱之吻。

“阿纲！”

看着他生命中最重要的人重新睁开眼，狱寺感觉世界从灰白又变回了彩色。生怕这只是的幻想的男人确认了好几遍纲吉真的活过来之后，激动的抱住了纲吉，打算立刻就把自己的心意表达出来，他不在忍耐下去了，与其纲吉到死都不知道他爱着他，他宁可在现在就告诉对方他的心意，哪怕被疏远。

“阿纲！我有一件事要告诉你！”

“那个，隼人，我有件事要说！”

同时开口的两个人怔愣了一下，狱寺温柔的看着纲吉，声音更是仿佛能掐出水来一样。

“您先说吧。”

“隼人终于改称呼了。”纲吉首先注意到的是，隼人对他的称呼终于不再是那么有距离感的尊称了，这让他产生了一种，被苹果呛住也没什么不好的感觉，“那个，不如我们一起说吧。”

“好！”

“我喜欢你！”

两个人异口同声的说出了这句话，纲吉的脸颊因为不好意思而变的通红，狱寺则是兴奋的快要发疯，一把抱住了他的王子，他喜欢的人也喜欢他，还有什么比这个更让他激动。

“恕我冒昧，您是什么时候喜欢上的我的？”

等因为激动而砰砰跳起来的心脏终于平复下来的时候，狱寺才把纲吉从他的怀中放开。

“那个……”小王子红着脸挠了挠脸颊，“大概是我，十岁的时候吧。隼人的怀抱太温暖了……”

同样的时间。

狱寺高兴又懊悔，高兴他和心爱的王子是同一年相互喜欢的，懊悔的是，如果他在五年前向纲吉说出他的想法，是不是这五年他就不用这样艰难的隐藏自己的爱意了。

但是也只是想一想，现在和纲吉说通心意，还不晚，他有大把的时间能够弥补这五年失去的亲密时光。

沢田纲吉王子死而复生的事情被人民看成了神迹，王子更是被看作了神派下来神使。

在沢田纲吉王子加冕的时候，因为这个原因，加冕宴会越发盛大，全国都在欢呼纲吉王子的即位。

以后，狱寺隼人和沢田纲吉肯定就会像是童话故事一样，永远幸福快乐的生活在一起。


End file.
